


The Real Brotherhood

by Alas



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Just menioned or indicated, M/M, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PS：1991年，海湾战争开启中东乱象、万维网现身和第一个远程摄像头启用、苏联解体带来东欧移民潮、Elias彻底不再想填那该死的家谱树。一切条件都已具备，只待终局来临。</p><p>PPS：“基督爱你，Carl。所以我死了他也会端着枪来救你。”<br/>_(:з)∠)_</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. 年轻时做对的事情

“你可以嚷嚷，‘早告诉你了’一类的。”Elias说。Anthony从有刀疤的眼角看了他一眼，继续开车。

路颠簸得要命，但是要躲开Moretii在巡警里的耳目，只得钻林子。Elias两手攥着车门上的把手，也不管纱布快被血浸透了。

“我说，两个人里至少得有一个感觉好点。”Elias继续劝说，仍旧懒洋洋地盯着被车灯照亮的树枝。Anthony把注意力放回地面。他们也许是自打印第安人被屠杀殆尽之后第一批走这条路的人类。

“等我们逃出纽约市，妈的，不如去阿拉斯加。肯定还有没淘尽的金子。”Anthony说。

终于，Elias终于看了他一眼，很不高兴的一眼。“你就是非要在最难过的时候也笑得出来，Anthony。”

“咱们已经到最难过的时候啦，Boss？”

Elias没有答话，于是Anthony专心分辨各处的刮擦声，盼着千万不要磕坏底盘。

“咱们去底特律。见到安全的加油站叫醒我，我得提醒Bruce沉住气，他的法学学位将来会有用的。”Elias深深地吸了口气，在狭窄的座位上调整到更舒服的姿势，闭上眼睛。Anthony听见身边窸窸窣窣的响声，心里有些紧巴巴的东西松开了。他在脑子里重温一遍交通图，按照新的计划，先去底特律。


	2. 年轻时做错的事情

Anthony曾经胆怯过一次。

“Boss，Carl，我不敢去。你去告诉Bruce。”

Elias曾经对Anthony失望过一次。

“我还以为你一开始就告诉过他！见鬼的，Bruce要气炸了。”

Bruce曾经让他的暴脾气在朋友面前失控过一次。

“我不在乎‘你有了个情人’是怎么回事，Carl。Anthony怎么办？只要你敢说什么‘你没注意’，我发誓……！”


	3. 年轻时的……呃

“我说过那些电影对教育人没好处。”Elias随口说，都没停下批改作业的笔。

“是啊，你说过。”Anthony在沙发上没动窝，不过贴心地调低了音量，马龙·白兰度低沉的声音快要听不清了。无所谓，反正他已经看了十几遍。

“过于戏剧化。”Elias打了个C-，“可怜的维托，他不懂得时移世易。看在老天份上，传统的大家族在一战到来前已经开始崩溃，而他竟然在四十年代还把‘唐’粘在自己身上。我得说，他是自己挣来那些子弹孔的。”

“‘上个世纪’的四十年代，Boss，人们还有点保守呢。”Anthony听到他在桌面上对齐纸张的声音，这表示及格线以上的作业都批改完毕。剩下的那些要更加细致，甚至得逐句改别字。

“那就是他们被淘汰的原因，Anthony。”Elias划了一道长长的红线，他还以为自己的学生至少听说过威灵顿将军。

Anthony对唐·柯里昂挑挑眉毛，心里说：抱歉，我的错。我大概什么时候提了一句，马龙·白兰度非常性感。


	4. The real birtday

还是Elias和Anthony的故事。也许该改个Tag_(:з」∠)_

 

04 The real birtday

 

Anthony把成年之前最好的那部分时光都花在一圈铁丝网里。

准确地说，好几圈铁丝网。不过你明白。

严格的半军事化管理把他狠狠压在砂轮上打磨，强行去掉了棱角，甚至一大块珍贵的本质。他知道“温顺”长什么样子。因此即使脸上有道吓人的刀疤，只要换上巡警制服，Anthony就能敲开纽约大部分人家的门。

包括深居简出的历史老师Burton。

 

他看上去真像个好打发的黑警察。Elias想。你得对他非常熟悉，或者运气特别不好，才能摸到另一面保存完好的尖角。

“有个投资经纪人报告，说你的账户有点麻烦。”Anthony翘起嘴角，从Elias身边挤过去，直奔厨房。

“华尔街人投诉，然后警察闯进本分的中产阶级下层公民家里。”Elias转转眼睛，关上门，“真是西方社会之堕落的缩影。看在——至少像文明人一样拿个勺子。”

“幸亏还有有组织犯罪。”Anthony已经从锅里捞出一块鸡肉，一边吹一边啃着。

“总有一天我会在里边加半磅干酪和一整瓶油，然后煮到150℃。”

“那可真吓人，Boss。”Anthony把剩下的鸡肉塞进嘴里，吮了下指头，“出什么事了？Bruce不告诉我。”

“我倒是想先吃饭。去摆桌子。”

“遵命，Boss。”

 

尽管有张6人长桌，Anthony坚持把他的椅子摆在Elias右手边。Elias从烤箱里拿出千层面，奶酪还冒着泡。不过，他相信Anthony能和面条共处10分钟不下手。

还算相信吧。

公共福利机构给Anthony留下的种种损害里，在Elias看来，最不可原谅的就是他什么都吃。

天哪，他什么都吃。

Elias还在办离开教养院的手续，就远远地看见Anthony在门外等着他。他的二手车一路飙到一百二十迈，这让Elias完全没把车里的油炸鹰嘴豆和酸黄瓜味放在心上。然后他们尽情地抽烟卷，喝啤酒，把玻璃瓶子扔下楼。这栋楼里没人乐意报警，所以为什么不享受一下？当时Elias认为食品推车卖剩下的芥末辣热狗只是为了应景，毕竟这算个Party。

第二天早上，Elias痛苦万状地醒来，发誓此生再不碰麻香烟的酒，然后他看见Anthony只穿着拳击短裤，一身新鲜的须后水和肥皂味——站在水槽边啃一块冰凉的干酪，就着速溶咖啡吞下去。

“哦，Boss。你醒了。”Anthony大概以为他的表情主要来自宿醉，“要是你想来点醒神酒，我记得还有半瓶波本。”

Elias一边刷牙一边命令他去弄点胡椒和生鸡蛋，然后用热水冲了真正对宿醉有好处的东西。感谢他的养母，祝愿她和她的女儿们永远别知道Elias现在在哪儿、以何为生。

 

Elias拿来红酒和两个杯子，满意地发现千层面凉得恰到好处，而且没有被动过。

“鸡肉还要一刻钟。”他把瓶子递给Anthony，动手分千层面。

Anthony漫不经心地拿出弹簧刀翘软木塞，眼角还扫视着整间公寓。Stationarius Aeternus（永恒守备），Elias想，我该把布莱顿海滩册封给Anthony Marconi然后用他妈的霓虹灯挂上这句话。

Elias拦住Anthony准备倒酒的手：“先让它喘口气。”

Anthony乖乖地放下酒瓶，然后抱着胳膊，黑眼睛盯着Elias。

“放松点，Anthony。我叫你来只是觉得你需要度个周末。”

Anthony专注的眼神软化了一点：“在哪儿？”

“在这儿。我家。很抱歉暂时没办法提供像样的员工福利。”

“不能更好了。”Anthony脸上的线条软化了许多。

“别高兴得太早。快要到期末了，屋里有一箱子作业等着我们批。”

Anthony咬着千层面笑了：“我正攒了一口袋‘D-’等着发。”

“新校长雄心勃勃，她坚持各科老师尽全力把知识敲进学生脑子里，然后让我校毕业生升入大学的百分率从1%提高到2%。”

“业绩倍增。”Anthony挑了下眉，“问题是？”

“问题是，她真心实意地在乎。每天早课都要亲自去每个班级看一眼，告诉学生她在乎并且对他们的将来信心十足。”Elias惋惜地叹了口气，“正是那种人生导师，每个人都希望在年轻时遇到，几年之后痛哭着回来参加她的葬礼。说实话，她让学校的空气变得差不多可以容忍了。”

“要找人提供保护吗？”

“天哪，Anthony。”Elias拍拍他的后颈，“放松。我说过不是为工作找你来的。我猜事态一旦恶化，‘Man in suit’会插手。”

“没准这回我能近距离观察到他，查出资助人。”

Elias皱起眉，朝面条偏了下头。Anthony继续把千层面塞到嘴里。

计时器叮了一声。

“啊，我都忘了。”Elias起身去关炉子，“Anthony，可以倒酒了。”

Elias舀出鸡肉，按照Anthony喜欢的方式浇上许多汤汁，还有一篮子可以沾着汤还能擦盘子的小圆面包。

“生日快乐，Anthony。”他说。

Anthony愣了一下，对于一个通常带着笑意的人来说，这个表情简直有点滑稽。“虽然我不太记得生日这回事。不过，Boss，大概插了几个月。”

Elias转过酒瓶，给他看年份。三十五年前。

这个日子，Anthony想起来了。他安静地等到深夜，拎着一把厨刀宰了他老子。然后他站在一边，看母亲和邻居们闹得歇斯底里，心想也不过如此，怎么早没想到这么干。

三十五年后的Anthony笑了：“美好的一天。”

“敬新生。”Elias举起酒杯。

“敬新生。”


	5. The real family

Anthony沉默地打着沙袋。直拳。他忘了计时，不过电影已经放到片尾字幕，那么肯定超过一个半小时。他停下来换了一张CD。既然Elias在Lou手下倒弄盗版CD，他想看多少电影就看多少。Anthony甩甩浸透了汗水的头发，重新站在沙袋前边。勾拳。  
哪怕是冬天，十二月，他这么折腾也觉得闷热。但是Anthony不想开门，走廊另外一头是做冰毒的，难闻得要命。而且Anthony总怀疑那气味对脑子不好。  
Elias回来了，带进来一股冷风。他坐下，然后忿忿地把脚砸在茶几上。“好消息是，我升职了。”  
Anthony心想回答“操他的升职”显然不合适，于是他只是蹲在Elias旁边，歪了下头，示意他继续。  
“操他的升职。”Elias说。  
“我不在乎，如果你们俩不打算认真的话。”Anthony说，他开始解拳带。所以他喜欢蹲下跟Elias说话：能看见他的脸，还有他微小的表情。  
Elias的眼睛黑得像没有虹膜，像电影里中魔的人。Elias抓住他的肩膀，Anthony肩背的肌肉骤然绷紧。他为着巨大的期待微微发抖，他们等了那么长时间。  
“我就要做那个重大决定了。”Elias吞了下口水，“你现在退出还来得及。”  
“打从教养院就来不及了，Boss。”Anthony说，就像你打从四岁就已经做了那个决定了。他只在他们俩的公寓里才能这么叫，因为——Elias手下真的没什么人，除了三五个住在父母地下室里的无业青年。这年头，青少年好像都拒绝像样的工作，非要鼓捣电话、无线电什么的。原因大概是水污染，Anthony想，肯定是水污染。  
“看来‘他’先注意到了我，和想象得不太一样。不过……Anthony，明天吃晚饭的时候，我就能见到——我是说，不算跟踪的话——见到我父亲。”  
最后这个词的发音可真生疏啊。Anthony想。“老Moretti。”他说，像是个提醒。  
“是啊。”Elias抚过Anthony汗湿的发根，“你不能跟着去了。所以我需要你守在……守在‘小路’出口。你知道，通着‘林间空地’和公路的。”  
就像黑警察喜欢牡蛎湾，Moretti独享“林间空地”。隐蔽、土质松软，还有条隐蔽的小路供处刑人开车离去。这条路只做出口，就像见鬼的直肠。  
Anthony吐了口气，等着被想象激发的暴怒过去再开口：“我可以直接在空地周围找个地方。现在的天气挺适合露营。”  
“也许你会白白冻一晚上。也许，我猜想。毕竟——毕竟不一定是最坏的可能。”Elias看向Anthony。  
Anthony只是耸耸肩：“你是Boss，全听你的。”  
随后他们没再提起这件事。

他们本来能挤得进这张床的，但是Elias不停地翻身。后来Anthony干脆放弃了，反正他们都不太介意压在对方身上。Anthony抚摸Elias光裸的背，心想天哪，他真僵硬。  
“Bruce说，他的公司开始用电子邮件发通知。慢得不行，还总出错。他的老板招了一群人，准备连上万维网。”Elias突然开口。  
Anthony在脑子里想象出一团线，就像被偷电折磨到没脾气的电线杆。还有送信的电工。他茫然地点点头。  
“还有远程摄像——大概是叫这个。专门用摄像机盯着一个他妈的咖啡壶，就为了看它什么时候是满的。”  
“也许怕它被人偷了。大学里的家伙都有点情结，你知道，意义重大的咖啡机什么的。”  
“我说，时代变了。”Elias叹气似的说。  
Anthony想你才没这么说。  
“他们在那边——那边倒弄新玩意。我还在这儿，拿枪在人身上开洞，盯着Moretii和他见鬼的‘家族’。天哪，Anthony，也许我早该去西海岸。”  
“家人总得摆在生意前头。”  
Elias沉默了很久，然后突然开始无声地大笑。Anthony把鼻子贴在他后颈，他真喜欢这样。

第二天，照常把Elias放在Lou的作坊，Anthony开车就要走。Lou神秘兮兮地叫住他，递过来一个纸箱，告诉他千万要亲自送给“偷牛的Jo”。Anthony看向Elias，后者完全没发现似的。  
于是Anthony把纸箱子扔到后座上，开车去找Jo。  
Jo把箱子直接扔进垃圾桶，哈哈笑着来拍他肩膀的时候，Anthony一点也不惊讶。他只是觉得有点恶心，这老头自打Anthony出生前就开始把外国人运到美国打“合法”的钢印，到现在还觉着自己是个精神小伙子。  
他跟着Jo往餐馆走，隔着玻璃就看见里边几乎满座。Jo的脚步顿了一顿，Anthony警惕地抬起头，但是Jo立刻笑着打开门，好像没看见这些面色阴沉的斯拉夫男人似的。  
“真抱歉，伙计们。”Jo漫不经心地挥挥手，灵活的意大利五官缩成一团，又马上四下散开，“我有点家务事——一点点。我们意大利人总把家务事放在第一位。”  
他们相互看看，其中一个谨慎地开口：“我们交了钱了，你要几次就交了几次。” 他看上去有六十多岁，也可能不到四十。严寒给人平添五年岁数，国破家亡添二十年。  
其他人仍旧不做声，但视线一时都聚在Jo身上。  
Jo只是把两手一摊，Anthony开始佩服他了。Jo说：“反正你们已经在美国了，伙计们。不妨再等等。”Jo转过身去只当他们看不见，对着Anthony眼睛往上一翻，好像坚毅容忍的圣徒。  
Anthony跟着他去到餐馆后边的仓库，一路上都能觉出那些苏联人的眼神在他背上烧着。

卫生局见到这间仓库，罚单要撒得像婚礼纸花一样。Anthony把手揣进口袋里，什么都不敢碰。Jo的儿子早就等在里边，不住地捏指关节，笑得露出两颗金牙。Anthony总也记不住这傻大个的名字，也许他也叫Jo，二世。  
更高的地位、更大的抽成，反正就是那些东西，如果他答应今晚不去接Elias的话，最好今后也别再提他。  
“唔。”Anthony说，歪了歪头。他礼貌地等Jo说完才开枪。按自然规律，先老的，后小的。  
然后他深深地叹了口气，翻弄起那些爬满蟑螂的箱子。暗淡的小灯泡闪的得他眼睛疼。Anthony拿着一沓护照，从西伯利亚翻到乌克兰。苏联真他妈大，Anthony想。好不容易才找到黑海那一片的两兄弟，Asif和Carlos。  
Anthony端着箱子离开仓库。血腥味引来更多虫子，他脚底下嘎吱嘎吱响。  
等待的苏联人们还在，也许当真没听到枪响。Anthony把箱子扔在桌上，只有一个人站起来，露出那么一点惊讶的意思。其他人对上边气味刺鼻的暗红色污迹无动于衷。先前开口的男人深深地看了他一眼，Anthony微微点了下头，迈着大步晃出门去。他还有另外一个父子亲情场要赶。

“小路”上有个合适的地府，够隐蔽，还够平坦。如果需要，Anthony的二手车也能一口气冲上公路。他看看时间，处刑人和Elias应该已经在路上。  
或者Elias的尸体。  
Anthony响亮地骂了一句。  
基督爱你，Carl。Anthony想。他托付你到两个善良的母亲怀里，否则你也不会要命地珍惜血亲。现在到还债的时候了。  
圣母万福，蒙主矜怜。把他送到我这里来。Anthony两手紧紧攥在一起，操，我听上去像我外婆。他迫切地想一路冲到林间空地上，但是Elias有计划。  
然后他听到——倒不如说感觉到——树林里的颤动。Anthony掏出枪，缓缓打开车门。他想不到自己的手和心跳还这么稳定，Elias，我得告诉你这个，然后让你替我骄傲。  
看到熟悉的人影，Anthony将车门大开，方便Elias坐进来。他端枪的手仍旧稳稳当当地对着树林，警惕任何跟踪者。  
“没关系，Anthony。他们都死了。他们还比不上你一半厉害。”Elias说。  
Anthony看见Elias满手是血，满脸是眼泪。如果Anthony没有认识他这么多年，会以为他只是在大雨里摔了一跤。  
Anthony目不斜视地发动汽车，递过去绷带和消毒药水。天知道他帮着拧开了药水瓶已经过了Elias的底线。作为底线来说未免太高了。Anthony想。  
然后他递过去纸巾，仍旧目不斜视。  
然后他递过去假护照，终于小心翼翼地瞄了Elias一眼。  
“你要当Asif还是Carlos？”Anthony问。  
然后Elias重重靠在他肩上。Anthony的心猛地一沉，幸好他及时意识到这比晕倒的躯体砸得重得多。Anthony深深吸了口气，声音颤抖得刺耳。他怕自己开始抽噎，因为整个胸腔紧绷得发疼。于是Anthony匀出一只手，把Elias紧紧箍在自己怀里。他知道Elias只是需要一点时间，可额外多加一个拥抱又怎么了。

他们穿过不休息的纽约城，按计划去找那个信得过的大夫。然后去西海岸，看看Bruce过得怎么样。过一阵子再回来挖出之前埋的金矿。  
他们无声无息地离开。大洪水的第一滴雨就是这样无声无息地落在地上。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：1991年，海湾战争开启中东乱象、万维网现身和第一个远程摄像头启用、苏联解体带来东欧移民潮、Elias彻底不再想填那该死的家谱树。一切条件都已具备，只待终局来临。
> 
> PPS：“基督爱你，Carl。所以我死了他也会端着枪来救你。”  
> _(:з)∠)_


	6. The opposite……not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背景：Finch终于把Reese从罗马找回来之后不久

一般而言，Anthony该说“来杯跟他一样的”，但是Reese面前那杯东西看着真恶心。于是Anthony说：“威士忌加冰。”然后朝Reese邻座看了一眼。那位立刻机灵地端着杯子换了位置。  
Reese抬起眼睛，扫了Anthony一眼：“看得出来你最近很活跃。”他拿过酒杯一饮而尽，然后拍下一张钞票。  
酒保不知从什么地方冒出来，给他续杯，然后又消失了。他没拿走钞票。  
“算我账上。”Anthony说。他看也不看，伸手接住顺着桌面滑过来的酒杯。Anthony满意地发现里边放着凿下来的一整块冰，不是加在可乐里的碎冰块。  
Reese挑起眉毛——这真是Anthony见过最烦人的表情——不过他重新坐下，收起钞票。他抿了一口泡着好些碎柠檬的马提尼，不动声色地打量Anthony，视线锐利得发凉。Anthony假装他的血没有流得更快，也不想知道和Reese拼一场拿刀子是什么感觉。  
毕竟，Boss叫他来不是干这个的。  
“敬Carter警探。”Anthony举起杯子。Reese——还有他周围的空气——骤然凝固了。但是，Anthony能看到他为着这个名字从内里渐渐融化。  
“敬Carter。”Reese说，他的神色几乎像个微笑。  
他们碰了下杯子。  
“这话我说起来可能有点奇怪，不过她是个值得尊敬的警察。”Anthony说。  
“没什么可奇怪的。对付过HR以后，你得算警察专家。”Reese喃喃地说。  
“哦，对了。HR留下那一大块真空。Elias说谢谢。”  
Reese瞪了他一眼。  
“有件事……谢谢你。”Reese突然说。他转开视线，盯着酒杯里边飘浮的金黄色水果。  
Anthony想你确实该谢谢它，它为了你的马提尼死得那么惨。不过他只是耸耸肩。  
他们沉默地喝着剩下的酒，让酒保又续了几轮。超时加班的职员开始涌进酒吧，白噪音起起落落。刚才莫名其妙的气氛逐渐稀释，就像Anthony的冰块一样融了大半。  
这样感觉正常多了。Anthony想。酒精开始起作用，他不禁有点享受这样的气氛。他好奇Elias和另外那个、更瘦小的“Man in suit”发展到什么地步，自己和Reese会不会迟早要站在同一条沟里——战壕，Anthony更正，他们当过兵的说战壕。  
其实还不是条沟。有泥巴和弹片，有人死在里边。  
“我觉得Harold和Elias继续发展下去，总有一天我们必须站在同一条战壕里。”Reese叹了口气。  
“带着那条狗来，什么都好商量。”  
“看不出来你喜欢狗。”Reese要笑不笑地扫了他一眼。这才是Anthony看过最烦人的表情。  
Anthony还他一个假笑：“喜欢得不行，可惜工作忙。”  
下一秒他看见Reese痛苦地瑟缩。Anthony即刻把手按在枪柄上，扫视酒吧里每个能够藏下杀手的角落。  
Reese一只手捂着耳朵，另一只手示意他放心。“天哪，Harold。我听得见你。不过你继续这么嚷嚷，我就再也听不见了。”  
啊，婚姻。Anthony翻了下眼睛，松开握着枪的手。  
“什么？不，没事。我们很好。‘我们’指的是——是的，是的，好。”Reese听上去不止一点点狼狈。Anthony好笑地看着Reese竭力表现得不那么像“听着脑子里的声音，对空气说话”。但是酒保看上去很惊恐。  
Anthony索性揽住Reese的肩膀，贴近那只备受摧残的耳朵：“Elias和Anthony向你问好。”  
“你们把这句话印在圣诞贺卡上吗，Mr.Marconi？”从这个距离，Reese耳朵里的声音极其微弱，但Anthony听得出“它”非常不开心。“如果你不介意的话，我想继续借用Mr.Reese。”  
“一直是你的。”Anthony说，愉快地松开手。  
从Reese的表情上看，Harold没再说什么。不过Reese还是叹了口气，说：“谢谢招待。”然后滑下高脚凳，冲Anthony点点头，转身离开。  
看来门禁时间到了。Anthony想。他透过满是雨水渍的玻璃窗，看见一个小个子男人跛着脚穿过人群，紧张地抓住Reese的胳膊。Reese不情愿地被塞进出租车。  
Anthony目送出租车被车流和人群遮住，端着酒杯离开吧台。他看中了一个隐蔽的位子，可惜桌边已经坐了一个人。  
他走过去，客气地指着对面的空位：“抱歉，请问这个位子有人吗？”  
Elias在帽檐底下对他笑笑：“我在等一个朋友。不过在他出现之前，你可以随意。”

 

END


	7. The real end

比起有滋有味的家庭小罐子，Bruce更喜欢连锁快餐。Elias理解他的偏好，这是Bruce上大学时打工和蹭空调的地方。Elias也能看出Bruce的道理：任何人都可能进来坐坐，员工要么忙得没心思留意，要么熬夜睏得没办法留意。巨大的窗子是个缺陷，但是为了尽可能利用营业面积，总有几个塞在角落里的隐蔽位置，只要用心找。  
只有一个问题：作为食品店，连锁快餐的食物真是难吃得要命。  
Elias几乎逆来顺受地排在队伍里，等前面带着四个孩子的年轻父母点单。母亲满头大汗，一边要算优惠券，一边抱着怀里最小的孩子，其实她还不怎么能听懂黏糊糊的纽约腔。父亲看上去已经听天由命了，机械地安慰非要吃披萨的八岁女儿，说再等等就去康尼岛。  
嘈杂让Elias得以暂时脱离脑子里的计划。他和Bruce明明已经埋下足够的线索，Dominic开始怀疑只是时间问题，渐入佳境的偏执让他真的众叛亲离也只是时间问题。可为什么他还笑不出来？  
也许因为不管Dominic和那见鬼的“兄弟会”是何下场，他亲爱的Anthony到底回不来了。  
Elias在心里叹了口气，上前一步，尽量对服务员微笑。一份最简单的套餐。不，不需要加煎蛋，咖啡也不需要升杯。真的不需要小玩具，谢谢。  
他终于拿到餐盘的时候，Bruce已经坐在约定的位置上了。  
“你知道，不点菜也能坐在这儿。我多少作业都是这么写出来的。”Bruce说。  
“那多不像话。”Elias耸耸肩，从纸袋里拿出塑料刀叉，“你要面包片吗？”  
Bruce摇摇头，于是Elias自顾自地吃起早饭。在早上七点半，光鲜亮丽的人潮已经初现端倪，不断有人匆匆走进来，扔下零钱，抓起最便宜的套餐匆匆离去。服务员们逐渐进入状态，亢奋地相互招呼，接连不断装好十几袋套餐，然后手脚麻利地把它们送到排队的人手里。Elias朴素的外套和羊毛衫在这些人中间竟然显得扎眼，他有种被曝光的错觉。  
Bruce倒是如鱼得水，他看上去就像那种拎着手提包抢钱的家伙。唉，心软的Bruce，他只能对敌人下手，全凭暴脾气撑着才扛过教养院那些年。供他进大学是Elias和Anthony做的最正确的决定。  
“Boss，最后一笔账做好了。昨天——今天早上。”Bruce脸色苍白，可能是熬夜，也可能是别的什么。  
“很好。”  
Bruce小心地看看他：“当初那些老伙计……不剩几个了。”  
Elias耸耸肩：“听上去不错。能背叛的人也不剩几个了。”  
Bruce沉默了，烦躁地敲打桌面。Elias好奇他们俩看上去像怎么回事，银行经理拼命说服老实人拿出毕生积蓄投资？  
“Bruce。”Elias叹气，“你不愿意看到叛徒为害，我也不愿意。但至少你还可以信任我，我也能信任你。”  
“所以还剩下一个人可以骗你。”  
Elias笑了：“如果你也背叛我，天哪。到那时我就什么都不在乎了。”  
他看见Bruce愧疚的神情，缓缓放下刀叉。让那倒霉的面包片见鬼去吧。  
Bruce转开视线：“Carl，我重排过你放在教养院的导线，还换了炸弹。你说过必须严格按照命令可是——那是承重墙啊！最上面两层会直接塌下来，然后整栋楼碎得到处都是。”  
原来他在大学里还染上了这样的毛病，他在乎附带杀伤。Elias想。一时竟说不出感觉如何。  
“没必要自责。”最后，Elias说。“无论如何，结果是一样的。让这事过去吧，Bruce。”  
“那么还有另一件事。”Bruce快速地看了他一眼，“我割了Anthony的喉咙。”

Elias跟着Bruce走过弯弯曲曲的走廊。家具和装饰完全是平滑、简洁的线条，Bruce喜欢的风格。好像叫“未来”？  
Elias一路上都告诉自己最好别相信，那听上去比不可能还不可能。直到Bruce从卫星发射中心一样的走廊上摸出一道门，然后拉开，然后——他看见病床和仪器，还有一个几乎被呼吸管、监控仪器绑在床上的人。  
嘿，Boss。Anthony用眼神说。  
很多、很多感情堵在Elias喉咙口。他想也许该让Bruce给自己也来上一刀。他想说点什么，但是哪有那么大的词来承担。

“你感觉怎么样？”Elias说。  
可难受了。Anthony告诉他。  
Bruce颤抖地抽气，他希望自己听上去轻松点。“是啊，马上用你可怜的小眼神告状。”  
Anthony用插了好些针头的手比了个中指。  
“Carl，你在这儿吧。我真是受够他了。”Bruce飞快地转身，抖开手帕掩住脸。在自己的兄弟面前绝不能泪汪汪的，说到底，他们都有点老派。

Bruce在套间外面踱步，啜着冰水。等了一阵子，Elias才出来。 “Anthony‘说’什么？”Bruce问。  
“他说你用健康饮食折磨他。”Elias说。他的肩膀一下子塌了下去，他把脸埋在手里。“天哪，Bruce，天哪。”  
Bruce明白Elias到底想说什么。他只能递过去一杯冰水。他还有点东西要说呢。  
“我听到消息就带人过去了。要多快有多快。那边……没人逃出来，不过找到了咱们那位。”他朝病房歪了歪头。“他……Anthony还清醒，被血块哽住了。我动手的时候，妈的，他就非要硬撑。他一直看着我。”  
“Bruce，你在救他的命。”   
“我知道，我知道！花在急救课上的工夫全值了。可是……我的天哪，我切了Anthony的喉咙，在气管里插了根他妈的空笔杆。”Bruce神经质地笑了几声，无意识地用力擦手。“联邦重罪我都见识遍了，结果被这档子事吓住——只要哪个传教的勾勾指头，我能立刻掉进他口袋里。  
“我太老了。干这回事太老了。你们还在里边一天，我奉陪一天，没得说。可你知道最近不太平，诡异得要命种不太平。股市走向奇怪。黑道、货运那边你更清楚。更大的局，没准比他妈的联邦政府都大。Boss，咱们已经是上一代了。我当年的同事都当爷爷奶奶了。咱们去旧大陆吧，或者澳大利亚，总之跟这儿隔着海的地方。等机器人和转基因怪物满街吃人的时候，咱们就看看电视新闻，嘲笑他们。至少想想，Carl。”

Elias想了。想得很认真，很久。在这期间，Anthony开始复健和理疗。Bruce求他留下，否则自己会再给他一刀。Elias当天就留下了，根本没费心回去收拾行李。他没有任何不能从超市里买回来的东西。对什么能替换，什么不能，Elias从来都有明确的界限。  
本来他是有点舍不得书架的，不过他总能重新下载到电子书阅读器里。晚上，Anthony睡在他旁边，时不时被某跟骨头或者肌肉的疼痛惊醒。这时Elias就打开他的阅读器读点什么，都不用开台灯。但他只会看书和添加电子书签，那么多附带功能只能看看，有时还把它弄得死机。说真的，都讲明了是个电子书阅读器，为什么还有人想在上边玩游戏、发博客？  
墨水屏幕没反应的时候，Elias就放任自己随便想些什么，然后随便对Anthony说点什么。他可没白白当了三年历史老师，他能从“我来，我见，我征服”说到“还有你，布鲁图斯”。  
“还有布鲁图斯？”Anthony说，“那可真倒霉。”他的嗓子还在恢复，听着就疼。  
“可不是吗。”Elias说。  
Elias想了想，拿出一支钢笔和一个皮面笔记本。他开始写。  
Anthony做复健的时候，他还坐在旁边慢慢地写。Elias觉得，他们俩这辈子大概都没做过那么多“操”。  
“注意语言，Anthony。外边有护士。”  
Anthony干脆换了意大利语。  
等结束今天的日程，坐在Elias身边，他看上去累惨了。  
“Boss，你知道有命令的话可以直接跟我说。”  
Elias递给他毛巾：“别感冒，也别让伤口感染。”  
“就这些？”  
“唔，还有别再跟Bruce吵架，至少别当着我的面。那场面太刺激神经。”  
“我尽力，Boss。”Anthony看看他，“你从前没这么在乎神经。”  
“我到了该注意的年纪了。我们都是。”Elias说。Anthony的呼吸渐渐平静，他们之间只有Elias写字的声音。  
“你会想念纽约的。”Anthony突然说。Elias没有问他为什么会知道，大概因为Anthony见鬼地了解他。  
“你不会？”  
Anthony无所谓地挑眉：“哪里都差不多。而且我没你那么舍不得Harold。和John。”  
“Anthony。”Elias合上本子，给了他一个严厉的眼神，“闭嘴。”  
“一个字都不敢多说了，Boss。”

再次和Finch面对面，各自码放棋子的时候，Elias觉得Anthony的确见鬼地了解自己。如果他真要舍不得什么东西，只剩下他们的棋局了。  
Elias和Finch在无声中下了一盘又一盘，交换了黑子和白子，又换回来。没有暗流汹涌的对话，好像只为下棋才坐在纽约冬天的冷风里。  
最后一局，Elias几乎没有抵抗，让Finch接连不断地取走棋子。他的卒子，他的战车，他的骑士，他的主教。  
还差一步就将死的时候，Finch拣起自己的白骑士，迟迟不落下最后一步。“有什么事情分散了你的注意吗，Elias？”  
“何出此言，Harold。继续，你轻轻松松就要赢了。”Elias笑着两手摊开。  
Finch却把白骑士放回原处。“轻易之物价值连城。或者我们该谈谈，以免——杂物干扰接下来的棋局。”  
“哦，Harold。”Elias摇摇头，“没有接下来的棋局了。”  
他掏出口袋里的笔记本递给Finch，又拿起黑王，掂了掂。它比白王更凉，因为制造它时用了完全不同的材料。Elias也把黑王放进Finch手里。  
Finch的神情立刻变得凝重。Elias赞赏他的敏锐。  
“Dominic以为我会信任自己以外的媒介，不智的年轻人。”Elias留恋地看了一眼笔记本，“只有名字和结论，大概还有些点评——原谅我的坏习惯。我相信你知道怎么找必要的证据。”  
Finch谨慎地看着掌心里的黑王，它已经变得和自己的手一样温暖。还有整齐地排列在棋盘外的黑子们。  
“我恐怕无力继承你的帝国，或者大业。”  
“或者我只是相信你能好好照顾他们。”Elias叹了口气，“没必要宠着，让他们忙活起来。而且总有一天你需要更多的帮手。John——我承认他令人印象深刻，但毕竟只是两只手。”  
Finch本能的反感让他张口欲言，但中途改变了主意。讲道理、懂得现实的人，我的确会想念他。Elias感到些许惆怅。  
Finch对他点点头，郑重地收起笔记本和黑王。  
“全纽约都在你手里。我猜John会护送你回家？”Elias说，看上去真切地关心。  
“一直如此。”Finch也露出一点微小的笑意，“很高兴听说你的得力助手再度回归岗位。”  
他们看着彼此，大笑出声。  
有一阵子没这么愉快了，Elias想。“珍重，Harold。”   
“珍重，Elias。”Finch回答。  
他们站起来，像往常一样握手，分头离开。Elias走到公园尽头，转身回望。他看见John一如既往地等在附近。John也发现了他，示威似的挽起Finch。Elias笑着摇摇头，等Anthony帮他拉开车门。

 

END


	8. Learn from the best

Anthony扑过来的时候，Elias都没来得及说完“Ready”。他护住脖子也没办法挣脱。而且Anthony趴在他背上，重得要命（这就是我无私分享晚饭的后果，他想）。Elias怎么也没法完成背摔。“嘿，Boss。试试侧摔。”“或许我在考虑把你砸到树上。”“或许。不过，呃，尽量快点？否则事情大概会有点麻烦。”


	9. Something stupid like……

"Marconi出列！"

Anthony对天翻了个白眼，松松垮垮地迈出队列。“找我有事，长官？”

“希望过去的八个小时能教会你什么叫做纪律。现在告诉大家，你在禁闭室想的是什么。”

“哦，那可多了……”

“大声点！”

Anthony夸张地瑟缩，耸起一边肩膀蹭了下耳朵。“嘿，冷静点，好吗？”

“服从命令！”教官吼得青筋暴起，Anthony有点害怕了。他总是怕气急的人当着他的面鼻血迸流，倒在地下猝死。老天，那该多恶心。

“是！”他也立正，响亮地回答，“波姬小丝、黛米摩尔、梅格芮恩——”

男孩队列捧场地窃笑，Anthony回了个得意的挑眉。即使紧接着被罚跑个五千米也值了。

他还真的跑了五千米，绕场十二圈还多。队列就站在操场中间看着。他十二次被Elias又恼火、又好笑的神情惹得心烦意乱。

其实是汤姆克鲁斯、阿尔帕西诺，还有Carl。

Anthony把视线转回柏油渣跑道上，这对他的“问题”毫无助益。


End file.
